


倒回传说 Legend Backwards

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthurian legends references, Break Up, Getting Back Together (sort of), M/M, Magic, Multiple Universes, Time Travel, 亚瑟王传说改编, 懒得写太长系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Wales, dies at 28, in the year 2016.That leaves Merlin broken, and he hears this prophecy, dating back to the Middle Ages, about a great king who would return one day when Britain needs him. He travels back in time to find out the answer to the ultimate question - can he bring Arthur back?But what if it's all wrong? What if, the prophecy actually starts from 2016, and everything goes backwards?总之就是一个满足我收集各种亚瑟王AU的故事。





	倒回传说 Legend Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：角色死亡。  
Originally posted on Lofter.

0.

亚瑟是在三点零七分被送上验尸台的。他想说：不，我没有死，你们搞错了。可是他说不出话。嘴唇附近的肌肉都浇铸了水泥一般，动弹不得。他想抬手，可手也毫无知觉。纵有千斤的力气也无法挪动一下手指。

他的身体成了他的牢笼，他被自己囚禁。

五点三十分，白金汉宫消息解禁。五点四十五分，BBC和iTV同步得到消息。六点整，讣闻发布。

威尔斯亲王亚瑟·潘德拉贡遇刺身亡，英年二十八岁。凶手是伦敦艺术学院的一名大学生，刺杀王储后当场被警方击毙。前日亚瑟参观伦敦新成立的不列颠中世纪骑士文化博物馆时，凶手身为博物馆的志愿者，在展示文物时用一柄短剑刺中了亚瑟。亚瑟随即被送往阿尔比恩医院，两天后，经抢救无效逝世。

很快凶手的照片和各种小道消息都在网上流传开。莫德雷德只有十九岁，家住康沃尔，半年前刚考进伦艺学习表演，曾在一部反响平平的情景喜剧里客串过小角色。警方并不知道他刺杀亚瑟有何动机。即使在信息时代搜索引擎的狂轰滥炸下，这个人仍像个谜。

九点二十五分，伦敦警方接到失踪报案，报案人格温·史密斯，女，24岁，伦敦大学学院在读博士生，向警方说明她的邻居兼好友梅林·艾莫瑞斯已失联两天有余。发消息没人回，电话打不通，宿舍是空的，连门都没锁。警方展开调查，一无所获。

这年是2016年。

1.

2012年的时候梅林给伦敦奥运会做志愿者，和亚瑟意外结识，过了互相看不顺眼的一阵子，两人开始恋爱。他们相当隐秘，自然谁都晓得狗仔队成天顶着王室成员不放，即便那时还没有正式立亚瑟为王储，他一个人也吸走了绝大部分王室狗仔的目光。他们互相试探了几个月才确定关系，梅林刚刚升上大三，忙着毕业论文和硕士申请，心情要多乱有多乱，能抽给亚瑟的时间总是少得可怜。恋爱的第一年他们总是吵架。有时候在梅林的学生公寓里，他们总要压低声音，一边在心里诅咒那薄如纸的墙壁。有时候亚瑟会派人接梅林去肯辛顿宫，而每次梅林都和那开进门的黑色汽车一样沉默无言。他们会在客房争吵，吵得惊天动地也没人在意，而争吵的结局往往是两人剥开对方的衣裳，急急做爱，仿佛第二天就是世界末日。

2013年秋天，梅林转去剑桥读硕士，两人关系也稳定下来，尽管还是极其隐秘。梅林渐渐让身边的密友知道了他和亚瑟在交往，高汶和亚瑟成了铁哥们，威尔则一见亚瑟就想打架，而格温变成了一个姐姐加母亲般的存在，经常联合亚瑟的姐姐莫嘉娜嘲笑他们几位男性。高汶有一次和亚瑟出去喝酒被狗仔拍到，虽然并没有人因此挖到梅林，但梅林还是销掉了自己所有的社交媒体账号。他们所有人都变得更加小心。

2014年，亚瑟对家人出柜，紧接着莫嘉娜在婚礼现场逃婚。乌瑟砸了两套乔治时代的茶具，和莫嘉娜大吵一架，差点断绝关系，并对亚瑟吼叫着说，一定要查出是谁“掰弯”了他。“没有这回事，父亲，我生来就喜欢男人，想告诉你一声而已。”亚瑟笑得凄凉。那一年他和梅林分开。梅林毕业以后去了法国。日子非常糟糕，非常艰难。

2015年，梅林又回到伦敦，回到UCL读博士，又和格温做了宿舍的邻居。格温和莫嘉娜还保持着联系，亚瑟偶尔会经由她们俩传话给梅林。过了几个月亚瑟拿到了梅林的新手机号。他们没有再见面，时不时短信联系。梅林还是保持着不用社交网络的习惯。他们重又开始一段试探期，玩着不甚高明的文字游戏，谁也没留下会被情报人员发现的把柄。亚瑟问：_为什么不留在剑桥，那里明显更适合你_。梅林长久地沉默，第二天才回复：_我没你想得那么优秀_。水波在亚瑟心里漫开，即使他并无法探透这涟漪的个中缘由。日子归于平静，时不时会出现一些兴奋的光点。

2016年，世界发生了很多糟糕的事。他们发短信的时间段集中在了深夜，两人在各自孤独的大床上按着屏幕上的键盘，靠冷冰冰的字体得到一点或虚或实的慰藉。聊的东西很泛，从特朗普参选究竟是不是认真的，一直到Tesco超市的蓝莓难吃。亚瑟附和：_是啊，真倒霉_。不久就换来一句嘲讽：_说得好像你踏进过__Tesco一步一样_。没过几天梅林收到一张照片，照片里亚瑟戴着兜帽围着口罩，站在Tesco Express门口，还举着一盒蓝莓。这算是他们两年来最亲密的瞬间，梅林放下手机，心下惶然。

同样是2016年，亚瑟正式被立为王储。不久后公开出柜，在社会掀起了一阵舆论的巨浪。出柜两周之后，亚瑟在BBC的演播厅里收到了梅林的短信。他感受到了口袋里的振动，直觉告诉他那就是梅林。等下了节目打开手机，他果然看到梅林严谨的拼写：_我想你还没有注意到，上次你去的是__Tesco Express，看来你还是需要人带着你一起_。水波漾得更大更远。亚瑟想，2016年其实或许也没有那么糟糕。

到这里为止，他们的故事其实也只平淡无奇，分分合合终于要迎来下一个情节转折点，改编成剧本可能都俗套得拉不到投资。

然后在2016年，伦艺的大一学生莫德雷德，不列颠中世纪骑士文化博物馆的志愿者，在亚瑟来参观时，用一柄短剑刺杀了他。

故事从这里才开始。

2.

盖乌斯说完那个答案，梅林仍蜷缩在破旧的莫里斯扶手椅里，椅子靠垫上的刺绣本来也已经黯淡，此刻都快要给他用指甲抠下来了。

“你是说，时间旅行？还是中古时代就遗留下来的魔法？”

盖乌斯抬起一条眉毛。梅林觉得被愚弄了，起身要走，但他实在太累太累了，从椅子上站起来的力气都没有。两天他只睡了四个小时，脑海里的身影挥之不去。

“我就知道你没有考过心理咨询师。”梅林跌回到椅子里，合上双眼，又睁开。他不太想在这个时候看见亚瑟的笑脸在眼前晃荡，那只会让他碎裂得更彻底一些。

“这和我们讨论的没关系。不然你为什么要来找我？伦敦有的是心理医生。”盖乌斯的语气倒是很温和，像对一个孩子，“关键是，你真的想让亚瑟回来吗？”

梅林是亚瑟遇刺那天逃离的伦敦。亚瑟会死，他知道，甚至在救护车来临之前就知道。短剑扎进亚瑟身体的那个瞬间他正在利物浦街乘地铁，上车前给高汶发短信要他早点来拿上次落在梅林那儿的耳机。那天晚上他本来打算再修一下论文，这样星期六就有时间出去，也许可以带亚瑟去一趟Tesco。他们都还没确定见面的日期。很多事情都才开始，很多事情都没做完。然后一把利剑插入了亚瑟身侧，剧痛隔着空气蔓延到梅林的身上。他在地铁上跌倒，身边一位中年妇女好心地扶他起来，看他脸色惨白，还关心地问了两句。梅林没有回应，恍恍惚惚下了车，丝毫没留意自己下错了车站。出了地铁信号恢复，手机上立刻跳出新闻。_实时：亚瑟王子遇刺_。

他不用看也知道，亚瑟出事了。他甚至能准确感受到那一剑所刺的位置和伤口的深度。那疼痛并不属于他的身体，总像隔着一层虚沫，可他就是明白，亚瑟要死了，即使立刻救治，他也会死，在两天之后，迎来他不明不白的突兀的死亡。

“我不明白，为什么我会感知到这些。我更不明白的是，为什么与此同时，我心里的另一部分在拼命地告诉我，他还活着——就是，我知道他已经死了，可是某种意义上，他又还活着。”他在盖乌斯的壁炉旁恸哭，“我不能失去他。我想我是疯了。”他哭的时候，桌上的玻璃杯碎了一地，早就没生过真火的壁炉突然腾起熊熊火焰，盖乌斯的老吊灯咔吧作响，突然亮如白昼。

盖乌斯只是让他坐进了那把莫里斯扶手椅，给他泡了杯茶。

梅林觉得，是他的直觉不让他去寻求心理咨询师的帮助。潜意识里他明白这并不是悲痛能带来的感知，因为太真实，太可信了——而盖乌斯大概是他唯一在学识和人品上都可以信任的人。他一路赶到盖乌斯的寓所时已经开始往外冒魔法，他只是没想到，讨论研究了两天之后，盖乌斯得出的竟然是这样一个答案。

“综合看来，这甚至是一个古老的预言，预言说你在这片土地上行走过的最伟大的巫师，你将辅佐不列颠最伟大的国王登上王位。

“预言还显示，这个国王就是亚瑟。他终有一死，但也总有一天，在不列颠危难的时候，他会重生。而他的重生需要这位巫师的帮助，也就是你，梅林。”

“我还是不明白，我都需要做什么？“

盖乌斯合上了面前的书和笔记，关掉了iPad的屏幕，叹了口气：“我只能破译到这里，对魔法的研究资料真的很难找，这些还是我黑进几个严格对外保密的资料库才拼凑出来的信息。但不管怎么说，根据预言，亚瑟是可以重生的。具体的做法或许只能在古老的时代找到。我唯一能想到的办法就是时间旅行——当然这相关的魔法记载也不一定靠谱。”

梅林的眼睛已经流不出泪水，他摇了摇头说：“我其实，也不懂那么多。我只想要亚瑟回来。”

“年轻人啊……”盖乌斯面色复杂地看着梅林。

“我知道，不管用什么方式，逆转时间总会造成些无法预料的后果，不应该轻易尝试。”梅林还想说什么，但盖乌斯打断了他：“我会帮你的。”

“为什么？”梅林苦笑，“我真的只想让亚瑟回来，并没有什么更宏大的目的。你不是常说，爱情是最狭窄的爱么。”

“如果你真是预言中世界上最伟大的巫师，那么我应该帮你找回这个自己，也应该帮忙找回亚瑟这个最伟大的国王。”

梅林淡淡摇头：“我甚至都不赞成君主制存在，这个预言看来差错不少。”

可是他又看到亚瑟在Tesco Express前举着蓝莓的样子，看到他们在2012年的时候第一次亲吻。那时梅林的心像是不会跳了，脑子里蹦出的第一句话竟然是：_操，我终于要不是处男了吗_！然后就咬着了亚瑟的舌头。

此时他莫名有些想笑。

“盖乌斯，我做好决定了。

“我只是想有机会和亚瑟好好说声，我带你去Tesco，我们一起去。”

3.

逆转时间其实并不算复杂的魔法，根据盖乌斯从古资料中找到的信息，一个咒语就行，而且梅林现在开始体现的能力已经可以做到。复杂的地方在于，他们不知道这个魔法能将时间逆转到什么程度。

他们那时并不知道，他们不了解的地方还有很多，盖乌斯搞错了很多事情。

4.

梅林戴着一顶奇怪的尖顶帽，正在树林的小木屋里煮汤。他低头看着自己长长的须髯，灰白纠结，还缠着树枝。他动了动帽子，帽子里飞出两只小雀，叽叽喳喳绕着屋子飞了一圈，在房梁上停下，挨得紧紧的。梅林搅了搅锅里咕嘟冒泡的汤，想了起来，今天是小男孩会在树林里迷路的日子。

果然，脏兮兮的金发小男孩就出现了，梅林邀请他喝汤，两人相谈甚笃。小男孩像是很喜欢梅林这个老头，没过一会儿就把家底全交代了。梅林当然知道，这个小孩是乌瑟国王的孩子，寄养在森林边缘的埃柯特爵士家里，大家都叫他小瓦，他自己也不知道自己其实是王子。小男孩是出来找家庭教师的，梅林便提名自己。后来的事情都好像顺利成章。

他做老师，小瓦跟着他学这学那，任劳任怨，也甘心被变成鲤鱼和松鼠。梅林等了很久小瓦才慢慢长大。他从不知道一个人长大需要花那么久的时间，也从不知道他自己可以变得如此苍老。等小瓦终于拔出石中剑，变成亚瑟国王，梅林想要松口气，或许他求得的结局已经不远，即使他还是没有找到盖乌斯说的那个古老的预言。但王位上的年轻人英气勃发，阳光般耀眼，四处征战，骁勇如神。梅林想，如果这就是时间的逆转，那倒也不错。这个亚瑟明显很快乐。

直到他看见兰斯洛特和高汶接连出现，看见长着格温面庞的桂妮薇公主成为亚瑟的王后。原来时间逆转，一切像掷骰子一般，所有人都重生，所有故事都重来。

他没有找到盖乌斯说的预言，却被女巫妮薇关进了山洞，几十年不得出来。他感知着亚瑟去战斗，去治国，去爱，去悲伤。他知道桂妮薇王后和兰斯洛特的私情，那在他21世纪的故事里本是一段水到渠成的佳话。他知道三十年后圆桌骑士四散天涯，圆桌的盟誓不复存在。他知道亚瑟暮年的孤独和悲哀。他知道那个莫德雷德其实是亚瑟的私生子，也知道恨亚瑟，恨他的王国。

_至少这回弄清楚了动机_。那是他唯一的、称不上安慰的安慰。在山洞里煎熬了三十年之后，他终于又听到了亚瑟在呼唤他。他知道，这三十年里，亚瑟是多么想念他。

当然，他也知道，亚瑟会死。

于是故事又重来。

5.

这一个故事里莫嘉娜成了偷走石中剑的贼，她的脸上没有了名牌化妆品和粲然微笑，所代替的只是疯狂和仇恨。

6.

这一个故事里梅林不受控制着迷爱上了一位少女，甚至有大段的时间忘掉了亚瑟。

7.

这一个故事里梅林不再是他自己，他是祭司，他是乐师，他是大臣，他是百转轮回的客观职位。谁都可以是他，谁都不是他。他被困在游离的身份之间，看着亚瑟和莫嘉娜陷入了剪不断理还乱的纠葛。

最后亚瑟是死在莫嘉娜怀中的，他睁开眼喊着：“带我回家，莫嘉娜，带我回家。”

他根本就不记得梅林。

8.

全部打翻，全部重来，一次又一次。痛苦的记忆叠加，垒得越来越高，摇摇欲坠，他觉得自己的心快要承接不住。

逆转时间的咒语他已经念了不知道多少遍。他苦苦寻觅那个可以让亚瑟重生的秘密，好回到2016年的伦敦去，带他的亚瑟去一次被王子嫌弃土掉渣的Tesco超市。你看，多么俗套的剧本，这就是他原本的愿望。可是命运似乎并不肯满足他，一定要让他背负上宏大史诗般的故事。他在来来回回的几百上千年间看到了无尽的新生与死亡，慈悲与杀戮。他看到无数的人们拼了命地在命运的泥沼里爬行，有的人爬了出去，有的人最终湮没。他看到他的亚瑟在无数的故事中起起伏伏，看到他和桂妮薇们、莫嘉娜们甚至兰斯洛特们亲昵低语甚至相爱，看到他成为优秀的国王却又逐渐失去他的王国。这些故事都壮烈，可梅林寻寻觅觅，却两手空空。

他的心跟着老了。他的脚步亦然。长久的时间逆转让他逐渐地神智恍惚，又是甚至记不太清楚哪个故事才是最原本的版本。2012年穿着燕尾服参加BAFTA颁奖礼的亚瑟在电视上向观众招手，转身又变成了一身锁子甲在城堡前战斗。他走过太多太多的故事了，他的亚瑟都爱他，可也让他孤独。他们会和他吵架，会向他撒娇，他们对他都无微不至，分别时都异常想念，可他们都不会像2012年的亚瑟一样，红着脸将他的脸双手捧住，轻轻地吻他，吻他，吻得世界都绵柔起来，像糖分过多的肥皂剧。

他真的太累了。

他脑海里又出现了亚瑟的脸，亚瑟的声音。他突然又敏锐地感知起2016年的亚瑟，他躺在冰冷的验尸台上。他死了，可他的一部分又还在梅林的灵魂里肆虐成灾。

_再试一次。再试一次。最后一次吧。_

他们都累了。

9.

盖乌斯搞错了很多事。

比如他事先不知道，梅林逆转时间以后，与他相关的所有人都会一起逆转，故事打翻重来。

比如他一直不知道，梅林每次施逆转时间的魔法，其实世界上总会有些人还些微带着上一个故事的模糊记忆。

比如他也不知道，那些中世纪的故事里，亚瑟和梅林被安排了太宏大的使命，却并没有什么爱情。

比如他更不会知道，很多版本里亚瑟和莫嘉娜并不止姐弟之间才有的亲密，否则他可能会直接吓昏过去。

他搞错的最严重的一件事，也是梅林最心心念念的一件事。

他们以为中世纪的魔法经历了几个世纪的时光，流传到现在的不过一点点残存。古老的预言记录了伟大法师的诞生和崛起，还有伟大国王的重生。2016年应该是古老魔法的终点，是新的魔法纪元开端。

其实根本没有什么预言。故事从2016年才开始，自此倒回。

**Epilogue**

梅林在埃尔多长大，那是一个民风淳朴的小村庄。梅林有一个慈爱的母亲，她为了保护拥有魔法天赋的儿子不受到村民的白眼和伤害，就遣他去卡美洛找宫廷御医盖乌斯的帮助。到卡美洛的第一天，梅林遇上一个金发的混蛋欺负仆人，于是他上前制止。

“我认识你吗？”混蛋十分高傲的样子。

“你好，我是梅林。”他的握手被拒。

“所以我不认识你。”

“不认识。”

“但你刚刚叫我‘朋友‘。”

“是我错了。”

“我也觉得。”

“我才不会有这么混蛋的朋友。”梅林笑得相当开心，眼睛都弯成月牙。

然后他们打了几架，机缘巧合，梅林成了这个混蛋的仆人。

在这个故事里，梅林和亚瑟都是年轻的男孩，他们意外结识，过了互相看不顺眼的一阵子，接着成为朋友，然后两人开始相爱。


End file.
